Pathway of Memories
Introduction The sun was shining brightly over the country side, fresh flowers as far as the eye can see as a young woman could be seen with walking towards one of the nearby towns with ten men in chains on a wagon. As she entered the area, many of the citizens were looking at her with confusion, wondering who the woman was and where she was taking those men to. In the shadows, a mysterious figure saw the woman and had a look of surprise on his face. "Thank you" She said smiling after leaving the law enforcement building, the people she had turned in were slave traders that she caught nearby. Seeing that the day was still long, she decided to enter a nearby restaurant to order something to eat. The figure followed behind her in the shadow's until she got into the restaurant. "She's as reckless as ever I see." He said with a small smile on his face. He climbed up the side of the restaurant in order to continue watching the young girl. "What can I get for you hun?" A waitress said as the girl looked up from the menu. "Just some fried rice and a drink please" She said as the waitress nodded and took the menu then walked back to give the order to the chef. "Man, I wonder how the boys are doing, I know Geiger can handle himself, but Dominic is still a bit naive, I'm not sure I should've let him go alone" She told herself taking a drink from her glass of water, not noticing the person spying on her. "Master why don't you just go see her its obvious you want to see her. A voice said to the man from inside his head. At that moment the boys body began to glow and a wolf with flames emitting from his body appeared next to him. "I can't do that Galea I've been gone for so long I don't know what I'd say to her." The man said before sighing. I few seconds passed and the man started to hear a cracking noise. "Hmm, what's that sound?" Shu looked down and saw that the glass he was on was cracking. Before he could react he and Galea both fell through the glass. The resturant goers looked in shock at what had happened as they saw the man lying down on the ground as suddenly the manager comes out with a horrified look. "YOU!! Do you have any idea how much that costs!? What are you going to do about it?" He said with steam coming out of his ears as suddenly the woman stood in his way, holding a large bag of jewels, "Add the window to my bill, sorry about that" She said with a sincere smile as she grabbed Shu, pulling him to her table. "Thanks for costing me all the reward money, I was gonna give to a local orphanege in this town" She said sitting him down, "Why didn't you come up and see me Shu?" "I...I'm sorry, and I'm sorry I broke the window." Shu bowed his head as he apologized. "But what are you doing here? Where are your brothers?" Category:Phantombeast Category:True-Clown-Prince Category:Roleplay